Yugioh 5 Dogs
by changeofheart505
Summary: After a spell is said by an enchantress, Team 5Ds turns into dogs! They each turn into a different canine for a few days. What will happen when they face the vet, the dog catcher and maybe even the police? Yaoi! YuseixKalin and CrowxJack!
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh 5 Dogs

Kura: Everyone seemed to love my last fic in which people turned into a type of animal, so I'm doing it again!

Sakura: We bring you Yugioh 5 Dogs! Enjoy, now this will be different from Kittens Gx. For one, nl gender bending,two everyone turns into a puppy for, how long was it?

Kura: Two days, but I might make it a week each.

Sakura: We already got an idea for Yusei, he's gonna be a husky, thank you Kitkat304! Any ideas for the others are accepted, so if anyone has any dog breeds they'd like, tell me in a review or via PM! Enjoy

Chapter 1: The Spell and the Enchantress

It was a starry night in Neo Domino city. A woman with light blue hair and purple-red eyes. She wore a silk evening dress, black flats and a cherry wod staff. She stood outside a garage, she looked inside through a window. They were all there, even the children.

'Time for me to have some fun,' she thought. She cleared her throat and raised her staff.

"I CALL UPON THE STARS AND MOONS!

I, SIERRA, ENCHANTRESS OF NATURE CALL UPON YOUR POWERS!

FROM MERE HUMAN BEINGS TO THE ANCESTORS OF THE MIGHTY WOLF!

TURN AT MIDNIGHT, AND UNTIL TIME TO TURN BACK TO NORMAL ARISES!" Thunder rumbled and a flash of lightning struck her staff. And unknown to the people inside, one of them was changing.

Kura: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh 5 Dogs

Kura: We have three suggestions forJack! A chihuahua, an Afghan and a Borzoi. Vote for which ever you want Jack to be. One more thing, we're in this! Thank you Kitkat304 and Deck Divination!

Sakura: Yup, now enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: He's so cute and who are you?

Kalin woke up, feeling something warm and furry on him... wait, furry? Yusei didn't have fur! He looked down and looked at the... husky puppy in his arms... exactly in the same place Yusei should have been. He looked at the puppy, who also woke up. He had black and golden yellow 0fur and blue eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"Kalin yelled. The minute he did, the others ran in and a loud POP! was heard.

"Kalin, why did you bring a dog in here?" Akiza asked. He looked at her, then the dog and finally, at the two girls and the woman with them. Jack walked over to them and plucked a feather from one of the girls' wings.

"Who are you?" He asked. The trio looked at him.

"Well?" Crow said.

"I'm Sakura, she's Kura and that over there," one said pointing to the woman with light blue hair, "is Sierra. Sierra, explain!"Sierra rolled her purple eyes. Sakura glared at her and looked at Kura for back up, only to find her petting the husky puppy in Kalin's arms.

"Nothing! I don't have to explain to you!" Sierra snapped as Sakura walked up to her, fire in her now glowing red eyes.

"I can destroy you anytime at all punk!NOW EXPLAIN BEFORE I KILL YOU AND YOUR STUPID MAGIC! THIS IS NOT A GAME! NOW DO WHAT I SAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Sierra paled greatly.

"Fine! I said a spell that turned their friend into a dog and they shall suffer the same thing!"She said. Kura walked up to them, her feathery wings spreading a bit. She turned to the confused young adults and kids.

"If you're wondering," she said, "we know who you are. And that's Yusei Fudo." They all looked at the husky puppy, who barked and ran around.

"GOOD LUCK? AHAHAHAHAHAHA-OW! FUCK YOU SAKURA!" Sierra yelled. Sakura smirked and in a flash, Sierra was gone, "sorry about her. Now, it seems we'll have to monitor her... idea of fun." Kura nodded and skipped over to play with Yusei...

Kura: REVIEW! And next chapter we see things through Yusei's point of view!

Sakura: See you next time on Yugioh 5 Dogs!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Yugioh 5 Dogs

CAST YOUR VOTES NOW!

Kura: Next chapter we see things through Yusei's POV.

Sakura: Then we go back to the normal pov. The next person to turn into a dog is Jack, and we got four suggestions. Those are the ones we and you shall pick from. Here they are!

Jack Russel Terrier:1

Chihuahua: 1

Afghan:0

Borzoi:0

Kura: Get to voting. Next chapter should be up soon!

Both: Thank you and see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Yugioh 5 Dogs

Kura: Hiya!

Sakura: We see things from Yusei's POV this chapter. We decided that they'll be dogs for two days each. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: I'm a... WHAT?!

YUSEI'S POV

I had no idea why, but for some reason, I felt... odd. I didn't feel like myself. I could still feel Kalin's arms around me. I snuggled closer to him and licked his face... wait... what?! I shrugged it off and fell back asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I woke up and looked at Kalin. He was staring at me in shock. I had no idea what was wrong, so I jumped out of bed.

"Kalin,why did you bring a dog in here?" Akiza asked. I looked around. I didn't see a dog and then... POP! I could hear the pop and wondered what it was. I kind of zoned out when a girl with dark purple hair with green tips and blue eyes walked up to me. I was glad I was in Kalin's arms. She began to pet me of all things. I heard the names Sakura, Kura and Sierra. I heard a threat from "Sakura" to "Sierra" about killing her and her magic.

'What's going on? Who are these people? Why do they have wings? AND WHY IS ONE PETTING ME LIKE I'M A-'

"If you're wondering," Kura said, "we know who you are. And that's Yusei Fudo." She pointed at me. My friends me and gasped.

"Guys, what's wrong? It's just me!" I said rather annoyed, but they just looked at me.

"He doesn't know," Sakura said. She walked over to meand held up a mirror. I looked into it, expecting to see my reflection, only I saw a dog. A Husky puppy to be exact. I was quiet for a while until...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled. Everyonelooked at me as I let out a series of curses, which I'm sure just came out as barks. I growled a bit, feeling awkward about it.

"He won't last long," Kura said. She walked over to me and made a ball of light appear out of nowhere. I stared at it for a moment and ran after it the minute she tossed it. I wondered what they were talking about. They were whispering and the only words I was able to catch was, "We have to take him to the vet and groomers." I ran over to them.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO THE VET!OR THE GROOMERS! I DON'T WANT TO GO GET CLEANED BY A STRANGER! I'M NOT SOME PET YOU CAN TOY AROUND WITH!" I yelled as Akiza walked over with a belt. I felt my tail in between my hind legs and could think of one thing, 'why the fuck did it have to be me first?'

Kura: A little of both chapter 2 and chapter 4 can be seen in this.

Sakura: Poor Yusei, having to go to the vet and groomer's. Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Yugioh 5 Dogs

**Kura: New chappie! Yay! And next chapter is Jack's turn to turn into a dog, and so far, it seems he may be a Chihuahua… hehehehe….**

**Sakura: You have to draw him like that!**

**Kura: I should, right?**

**Jack" You better not!**

**Kura: *crosses fingers behind her back* Fine…. Enjoy the rest of Yusei's time as a dog! **

**Dog talking "…" and thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…" and thinking '…'

_Flashbacks _

Chapter 4: His name's Yusei… or is it?

LAST TIME!

**_"Guys, what's wrong?"_**_ I said rather annoyed, but they just looked at me._

_"He doesn't know," Sakura said. She walked over to me and held up a mirror. I looked into it, expecting to see my reflection, only I saw a dog. A Husky puppy to be exact. I was quiet for a while until..._

**_"WHAT THE HELL?!"_**_ I yelled. Everyone looked at me as I let out a series of curses, which I'm sure just came out as barks. I growled a bit, feeling awkward about it._

_"He won't last long," Kura said. She walked over to me and made a ball of light appear out of nowhere. I stared at it for a moment and ran after it the minute she tossed it. I wondered what they were talking about. They were whispering and the only words I was able to catch was, "We have to take him to the vet and groomers." I ran over to them._

**_"NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO THE VET! OR THE GROOMERS! I DON'T WANT TO GO GET CLEANED BY A STRANGER! I'M NOT SOME PET YOU CAN TOY AROUND WITH!"_**_ I yelled as Akiza walked over with a belt. I felt my tail in between my hind legs and could think of one thing, __**'why the fuck did it have to be me first?'**_

Now! (This goes back to their little exchange to when Yusei was wondering what they were talking about.)

NORMAL POV

"He won't last long," Kura said. She walked over to Yusei and made a ball of light appear out of nowhere. He stared at it for a while and ran after is as soon as she tossed it. They continued their little game of catch until Sakura called Kura over, "sorry Yusei…" Yusei looked at her and lay down…

"So, what do we do about him?" Akiza asked. She looked at Yusei and then at Sakura.

"First off, what do you think baka?" She asked. No one said a word. They all thought of what they were supposed to do.

"We can't honestly say 'this is Yusei Fudo, he turned into a dog,' now can we?" Luna asked. Sakura nodded.

'Finally,' she thought, 'someone has an idea of what I'm talking about!' She looked at her light side, who was gazing at Yusei amusedly. She turned back to the others and added, "We need to name him again, but what?" Everyone wondered what they could call him. Kalin looked at them with a smirk. They all looked at him. They wondered what he came up with.

"I suggest we just call him Dragon," he said. The irony of the name… but everyone agreed to it. They then began to discuss the duties of taking care of a dog, which included…

"We're taking him to the vet," Kura said, "and the groomers. Today." Unfortunately for Yusei, he overheard her clearly.

**"NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO THE VET! OR THE GROOMERS! I DON'T WANT TO GO GET CLEANED BY A STRANGER! I'M NOT SOME PET YOU CAN TOY AROUND WITH!" **He yelled, uh, barked. They all turned to him. He growled as Akiza walked over with a belt. When she got closer, he whimpered like the puppy he was. Akiza slipped the belt on and walked over to Kalin.

"You take Dragon Kalin," she said. He took the leash and smiled at Yusei. Yusei looked back with curious eyes.

**'Dragon?'** He wondered…

TIME JUMP! AT THE VET'S

The group entered the vet's office. Everyone gave Kura and Sakura odd looks until Sakura glared at them. They all turned away as Kalin walked up to the counter. He put Yusei on top and smiled.

"I want to make an appointment for my dog Dragon," he said. The man behind the counter said nothing as he handed him a piece of paper and pointed him to a room. He walked in and looked at the redhead before him. The woman had on purple scrubs and she smiled at Yusei.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Emily; I'll be taking care of Dragon for you. He is so cute!" She took Yusei from Kalin and placed him on the table she had ready. Yusei whimpered and whined, and Kalin patted his head to calm him down. Emily smiled and pushed her square glasses up her nose. She got ready to give Yusei his check up...

ABOUT TEN TO FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

"He seems to be in perfect order," she said as she checked his heartbeat. She then proceeded to give him some shots, but…

"I'M NOT GETTING ANOTHER SHOT! I WON'T ALLOW IT! KALIN! LET'S GO! SHE ALREADY SAID I WAS HEALTHY!" He barked. Emily laughed softly.

"It won't hurt, I promise!" She said. Kalin held Yusei as she put in the needle and took some blood samples. She also gave him shots to prevent disease, "I will be here if you ever need my help. Here's my number, call me if there's a problem." Kalin nodded as he left with Yusei.

"See," he said, "was that so bad?" His response was a growl and a close bite to his nose…

**Kura: I decided to split this chapter into two separate ones. **

**Sakura: So, remember, Jack is next, and the choices are a Chihuahua, an Afghan, a Jack Terrier or a Borzoi. **

**Kura: Review people! **


	6. Chapter 5

Yugioh 5 Dogs

**Kura: Hello! This chapter is Yusei's final one as a dog, aw!**

**Sakura: But JACK is next… here are the results of what he should be so far…**

**Chihuahua – 3**

**Afghan – 0**

**Jack Russell Terrier – 1**

**Borzoi – 0**

**Kura: And here are suggestions for the others!**

**Akiza – Coker Spaniel**

**Leo and Luna – Beagles, Volpino Italiano **

**Crow – Labrador, black Kai**

**Kalin – **

**Trudge –  
Minna – **

**Carly –**

**Sherry –**

**Bruno –**

**Sakura: If there are any other characters you want to see become a dog, let us know. You can also add to the lists available and continue voting for what Jack should be next. So far, he just might be a Chihuahua! Now enjoy the chapter! **

**Dog talking "…" and thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…" and thinking '…'

_Flashbacks _

Chapter 5: Yusei's back but what happened to Jack?

Everyone looked at Kalin as he rubbed his nose. He glared slightly at Yusei, AKA 'Dragon,' as he did. Kura walked over and giggled.

"He tried to bite you, didn't he?" She asked. Kalin nodded as he held the puppy firmly. They walked out of the vet's office and headed towards the groomers. Yusei whined as they got closer.

**'Why me?!'** He thought for the millionth time that day. Kalin was just about to open the door when…

"Hey," Bruno said walking up to them, "I heard Trudge finally got the guts to ask Minna out." Everyone looked at him in shock. Really?

"Did she say yes?" Luna asked. Bruno smiled and nodded as he pointed to a restaurant window. Inside, were Trudge and Minna. They were dressed nicely and they seemed to be having a great time. Bruno then looked from Kura to Sakura to a now Husky puppy Yusei… "Who're they and who's dog is that? And where's Yusei anyways?" Everyone looked at each other…

AFTER A QUICK EXPLANATION

"…not only that, but I'm afraid Sierra targeted other people as well. I could tell she lied when she said she only casted her spell on the ones in the garage," Sakura explained. Bruno looked at Yusei and then at the groomers sign next to Kalin.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

And…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. Yusei growled and tried to bite him like he almost did to Kalin, "this is too funny! Someone's gonna give you a bath!" Everyone chuckled, the situation was kind of funny if you looked at it that way.

**"IT'S NOT FUNNY DAMN IT!"** Yusei barked. Kalin then walked inside the groomers…

INSIDE THE GROOMERS

Kalin looked at all the animal around him. He sighed as he walked up to the counter. The woman smiled as she told him to wait for someone. Kalin sat down next to a plant. He looked around once again, he caught sight of cats, dogs, birds, rabbits, you name it. He sighed in exasperation when he looked up at the clock. It's been over ten minutes since he entered.

**"Let's go Kalin! I don't want to be here anymore than you do!" **Yusei said. Kalin smiled as he was finally called into room 4, **"damn it!"**

IN ROOM 4

The man inside the room looked to be at least, 40 years old. He had short black hair and dark brown hair. He smiled as he took Yusei and put him on the table. Yusei whined some more and looked at Kalin with his puppy dog eyes. (Kura: KAWAII!) The man, whose name was Stephen Evans, smiled as he took Yusei to the sink to wash him.*

"How old is the fellow?" He asked. Kalin looked at Yusei.

"I'd say, maybe two or three," he hoped he got his math right. Seven dog years equal one human year,* or so he heard. Stephen nodded and lathered Yusei in some shampoo. Kalin could smell it since he stood next to him, it smelled like apples. After a good washing, Stephen took Yusei back to the table where he dried him off. He cut his nails, brushed his fur and teeth, and all the while Kalin was trying not to laugh. He did a good job at it. Finally, Stephen put a blue collar on Yusei's neck and handed him to Kalin along with the belt and a leash.

"Come back soon!" He said with a smile as Kalin took Yusei…

TIME JUMP! BACK AT THE GARAGE…

Everyone looked at Yusei as he put his down. He stared at Kalin's head for a bit. Then he ran over and started to lick his ear.

"Yusei! Stop it!" Kalin groaned.

**'Ha, you want me to stop?'** He thought as he continued, **'well too bad! You took me to the vet and groomers! This is payback!' **Kalin sighed as he picked up Yusei. He smiled as he fell asleep and everyone soon followed…

THE NEXT DAY…

Kalin woke up to a certain puppy licking his face. He smiled up at Yusei, who ran off quickly. Kalin wondered why until he heard…

"BREAKFAST! COME AND GET IT!" It was Kura.

'Why did we let them stay with us again?' He wondered, 'oh yeah, they needed to monitor us.' He walked into the kitchen. Kura stood there wearing an apron, her hair was braided and she had some flour on her left cheek. He looked at the pancakes in front of him. The others were quick to enter and sit down.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!" Crow asked. He looked at Kura, but she was too busy humming '22' by Taylor Swift. (Sakura: We don't own either) Sakura walked over.

"We can get anything we want," she said, "we have wings and no one ever remembers whether we enter their store or not. We did pay for it, with our money." Kura nodded as she washed her face. She then turned back to the others with a bigger smile than before.

"I say we go to the dog park today!" She suggested. Leo and Luna were up for the trip. Jack wanted to stay behind, Crow had to work, but Akiza and Kalin were also free to go.

"I'll call Bruno," Akiza said. While she was at it, she also called a few other people…

AT THE DOG PARK

Kalin let Yusei off his leash. He looked around and spotted Bruno, along with Sherry and Carly.

"Minna and Trudge had to work," Bruno said. He smiled at Yusei as he held up a tennis ball. Yusei looked at it. He then ran off after it when Bruno tossed it. Sherry looked at Kalin. He looked back. They're semi-glaring competition continued for a bit until…

"I don't believe that dog is Yusei," Sherry said. Kalin looked at her and opened his mouth to answer when Kura flashed in, literally, in front of them.

"Hey guys!" She said with a smile as Sakura flew up to them. She glared at her lighter side and sighed shaking her head. Sherry and Carly looked at them in shock. Bruno looked at them and smiled.

"That was my reaction too," he said. Sakura looked at Yusei as he ran back. He dropped the ball at her feet and she picked it up. She then tossed it and looked on as he chased it. She turned back to the others.

"He'll be back to normal tomorrow," she said. The others sighed in relief… but there was one more problem… "Someone else is turning tomorrow. So, while Yusei will be back to his old self, someone else will become a dog, probably different than a Husky…"

MEANWHILE

Sierra smiled as she looked at Jack. She had turned herself invisible. She crept up to him and blew into his face.

'You'll be next,' she thought as she truly vanished…

BACK AT THE PARK

Leo laughed as he ran off with Yusei following him. Luna smiled as she tossed the Frisbee they brought along. They were playing a bit with Yusei. It started off well, until Yusei decided to run after the Frisbee, when it was still in one of the twins' hands. They had been playing for the whole day.

"TIME TO GO BACK!" Akiza said. She smiled as she put the leash back on Yusei. She handed him over to Kalin. They then walked home…

AT THE GARAGE

The group entered and saw no one was inside… until they heard the soft snoring coming from Jack and Crow's room. Kura peeked inside and saw both fast asleep. She walked out and smiled at the others.

"They're asleep," she said. They all nodded as they entered the kitchen to eat dinner. It was at that moment that Luna took out her digital camera, a gift from Carly last Christmas, and snapped a few pictures of Yusei. Everyone looked at her.

"I want to remember this!" She said. Everyone chuckled and nodded. They wanted to remember as well…

THE NEXT DAY…

Kalin woke up slightly early and looked at the boy besides him. He smiled and he put a hand on his face.

"Welcome back Yusei," he said softly. Yusei stirred and looked up at him. He smiled as he flicked Kalin's forehead, "OW!"

"That's for taking to the vet and groomers," Yusei said. Kalin chuckled. Just when he was about to pull Yusei in for a kiss, a problem came up…

"GUYS! HELP! JACK'S TURNED INTO A DOG!" Crow yelled. They all ran into his and Jack's room. Crow was standing next to his bed. On his bed was a…

**Kura: VOTE FOR JACK'S DOG CHOICE! **

**Sakura: Review, we hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And yeah, we call it a sink. It looks like it and we're not sure if that's what it's called. And some say a single human year is equal to seven dog years. **

**Kura: See you next time on Yugioh 5 Dogs! We will reveal what Jack is next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

Yugioh 5 Dogs

* * *

**Kura: Hey! Well, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**Sakura: To those who voted for what Jack should be, thank you. Kitkat304, animelgal999, chibiasterphoenix456,LightEndHeart, and BTRHenderson31, you're all in for a surprise. Thank you for reviewing, this chapter is for you!**

**Kura: Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Jack Chi

Everyone looked at the small dog on the bed. It was a bit bigger than your average chihuahua, and it had the wiry coat of a Jack Russel Terrier. The dog glared at them before...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kura laughed, "HE BECAME A JACKHUAHUA*!" Everyone looked at her. A Jackhuahua? What the hell was a Jackhuahua? Sakura smirked.

"They're also known as Jack Chi," she said. Crow gaped at her before blinking and picked up Jack. It was then that Kura began to smirk. She looked at Jack and patted his head.

"I say we get him a sombrero," she said. Sakura chuckled as Jack growled. Kalin laughed at how low, literally, the Master of Faster was at. Leo and Luna thought it was funny as well, and Leo came up with an odd name for him.

"Let's call him Sho*!" He said. Jack growled as he did. Everyone laughed at the name. They laughed more when Yusei added, "How about Russell Sho?" They nodded as they did. Sakura looked up and glared at the invisible Sierra. She smirked as she left. Before she did, she scanned the room for her next victim. Sakura sighed as she walked over.

"We have to do the same thing to him that we did to Yusei. And one more thing," she snapped her fingers. There was a loud, POP! and Jack suddenly had a sombrero and a bandana on. Jack growled as he tried to shake it off, but Kura's magic prevented that.

"He looks like a vaquero," Akiza said. Kura, Kalin, Yusei, Leo and Luna all laughed. Yusei then looked at Jack.

"So I was first and now, we have Jack. Who's next?" Little did they know, Sierra was thinking on whom she would turn into a canine next.

**Kura:To Deck Divination, sorry for not using your suggestions. We might use them for someone else.**

**Sakura: A Jack Chi or Jackhuahua is a cross between a Chihuahua and Jack Russell Terrier.**

**Kura: How many of you saw that coming? And a vaquero is a type of cowboy I believe.**

**Sakura: Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Yugioh 5 Dogs

**Kura: This story has 16 reviews so far... to Kitkat304 and BTRHenderson31, I'm glad you liked it! A Jackhuahua actually exists for those who are curious.**

**Sakura: It was a tie between both small dogs, with 4 points a piece. And BTRHenderson31, we're glad you like both stories. Actually...**

**Kura: I'm writing one for Zexal and Yugioh the Original series as well, just not now. And since you like them, check out 'Wedding for Two' a side story for Kittens Gx. Maybe you'll like it.**

Chapter 4: The Master of Faster's turn

JACK'S POV

I can't believe it! First Yusei, now me! And why am I so small?!I looked at Crow. He had yelled earlier,something about me being a dog... Anyways, back to the matter at hand, I'm a dog. I looked at everyone. I was glad to see Yusei back to normal. I glared at them all. And then...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kura laughed. She laughed at me! HOW DARE THE LITTLE- "HE TURNED INTO A JACKHUAHUA!" A what? Sakura, or whatever her name was, walked over.

"They're also known as Jack Chi," she said. I growled as Crow picked me up. We all loked at each other when Kura decided I needed a sombrero.

"Let's call him Sho!" Leo said. I glared at him. I'M NOT SMALL!* I then turned my glare to Yusei who added, "how about Russell Sho?" I didn't think it could get any worse when...

"We need to do to him what we did to Yusei," Sakura said, "but one more thing..." She snapped her fingers and after a loud POP! I was wearing a bandana and a sombrero. I tried to shake them off, but Kura made sure they stayed on. Damn girl...

"So, vet, groomers and dog park?" Luna said. Sakura and Akiza nodded. They quickly put Jack... uh Sho, into a dog carrier. He growled.

'WHY AM I IN A CAGE?!' I wondered. I was picked up by someone. I lofted my head and looked at Crow. The redhead looked at me with a small smirk. He then turned to Sakura and Kura.

"So you two can't do anything to stop Sierra?" They shook their heads.

"If we could, then Yusei wouldn't have suffered what he suffered," Kura said, "Sierra may be one of us, but she doesn't follow the rules. She does what she wants, when she wants and to whoever she wants." Jack groaned mentally as Crow opened the door to the garage. Time to go the vet's office... again...

**Kura: So, what did you think?**

**Jack:*glares***

**Kura: HMPH!**

**Sakura: Next chapter will be about Jack's visit to the vet, groomers and dog park.**

**Yusei: Jackhuahua...hahahahaha! I can't take it, this is too much!**

**Kura: I couldn't decide on whether to do the Chihuahua or Jack Russell Terrier, so I searched for a cross between both. The Jackhuahua or Jack Chi was the first thing to appear.**

**Sakura: Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Yugioh 5 Dogs

**Kura: Hi people!**

**Sakura: Thank you Animegal999 and BTRHenderson31, for giving us more ideas as to what dog the other characters should be! **

**Akiza – Coker Spaniel**

**Leo and Luna – Beagles, Volpino Italiano **

**Crow – Labrador, black Kai**

**Kalin – **

**Trudge – Belgian Malinois, German Sheppard  
Minna – Shiba Inu, German Spitz**

**Carly –**

**Sherry –**

**Bruno –**

**Kura: ON WITH CHAPTER 8! And we don't own Robot Chicken, you'll see why…**

**Dog talking "…" and thinking"**

Normal talking "…" and thinking '…'

Chapter 8: Back to the vet and groomers

Jack barked as Crow walked up to Emily, who had been called by Kalin about "Russell Sho," and was waiting for her patient. She smiled when Crow walked in with Jack, uh, Russell Sho, biting his sleeve.

**"CROW! PUT ME DOWN! I REFUSE TO BE TREATED LIKE SOME MUTT**!" Jack barked as he let go of Crow's sleeve.

"COME ON RUSSELL SHO! IT WON'T BE THAT BAD!" He snapped as he handed Jack over to Emily. She laughed when the dog in her arms tried to run off. She's seen it all before, sometimes animals act all though around her office, but the minute she approaches with a needle, a stethoscope, or just about any medical supply, they backed down and acted like scared adorable puppies.

"Who's my macho man?" She cooed as she checked Jack's teeth.

**'Now I know how Yusei feels…' **Jack thought as his teeth were washed. Emily and Crow made small talk, Crow giving her how old Jack was in dog years, almost three, what kind he of dog he was, Jackhuahua, if one of his parents was a purebred, both. Jack felt humiliated at the end.

MEANWHILE IN THE WAITING ROOM…

"MY BALLS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT TO MY BALLS?! WHY?! WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT TO MY BALLS?!*" A voice cried out. Kura laughed as her eyes stayed glued to Jack's cellphone. Where she got it from, no one knows.

"Kura, stop watching Robot Chicken," Sakura said. Kura pouted as she responded, "BUT I WANNA SEE HOW ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS REALLY GOT THEIR HIGH SQUEAKY VOICES!*" She however hid the phone the minute she noticed the door opening. Crow glared slightly at Jack. He looked bad… he was missing a sleeve on his jacket for crying out loud! He sighed as they called Stephen…

AT THE GROOMERS

RING. RING. RING. RING. RI-

"Hello, Stephen Evans talking, how may I help you? Yes, uh huh, I understand. No, I will be in, yes, yes, okay. See you in ten minutes," Stephen said. He chuckled as he got ready to clean a Jackhuahua…

OUTSIDE THE GROOMERS

Jack, who was walking on a leash, refused to enter the accursed building where Yusei got his 'fur' and nails done. He refused to be treated like a dog! He didn't care if he was one, he refused to go in.

"If he goes in, I'll make it worth his while," Kura said, "or…" in a flash, a pink frilly dress made for a small dog appeared in her hands, "WE CAN CALL YOU PRINCESS! SEE! WE CAN EVEN PUT YOU-" Jack ran inside, not wanting to be with the psychotic girl outside. Crow sighed as he followed Jack. Stephen smiled as he saw Jack run into the room. Crow was quick to follow and he gave the man a 'you-know-what-to-do' look. Stephen nodded as he got to work…

LATER

Everyone sighed as they got home. One more day, and then Jack would be back to normal…

THE NEXT DAY

Jack growled as Kura walked up to him.

**'Why did they have to stay here?! She's crazy!' **He thought as she grabbed him. **'I swear, she's a child in a teenager's body!'** Kura ignored the oncoming bites as she squeezed Jack.

"… and it other news, the annual Neo Domino Dog Show is in after tomorrow, all entries are still-" the T.V. turned off and Yusei took Jack from Kura. The girl moaned as he did. But she then piped up when she remembered what the man on the T.V. had said and smirked evilly. Jack was glad he wouldn't be entered, but the look on Kura's face said that whoever was next, wouldn't be so lucky…

LATER AT THE DOG PARK

"FETCH!" Leo said as he tossed a ball. Jack ran after it, although he didn't want to. Why? Well one, he was a dog, kind of hard not to, two, he didn't want to see the kid cry if he didn't, and three, the farther the ball was thrown, the farther he got from the crazy girl who'd come to live in his home. Yusei looked on as he ran around. Turning to Kalin he asked, "Was I like that?" Kalin nodded and Yusei groaned. The others laughed when they felt a sudden breeze. They looked around, wondering what had happened. Seeing nothing wrong, they shrugged as Luna, Leo and Jack walked back over. Luna had her camera out and handed it to Yusei. The older male looked through the pictures she had taken and laughed quietly at a certain one. It looked like this: Jack and Leon where running after another dog, a Dalmatian puppy, who had stolen their ball. (Kura: KAWAII ^_^) In the following one they were about to jump into the lake. In the last one, they were in the lake… and the Dalmatian puppy was looking at them, the ball by its paws…

Everyone laughed as they sped through the pictures; it was like a motion picture, or a flip-book… Leo and Jack weren't amused and demanded, well Leo did, Jack just barked, that they'd go home. It was getting late anyways…

Once home, everyone bid each other a goodnight. Crow looked at the mix in his hands, glad that it would be over soon…

THE NEXT DAY

"Mornin'" Jack said to Crow as he woke up. They shared a small kiss.

"Morning to you too," Crow said. Jack smirked as he went in for another kiss when…

"Guys," Yusei barged in, holding a red furred puppy, "Akiza got hit next…"

**Kura: YES! AKIZA IS NEXT! And since she only got one suggestion, she's gonna be a Cocker Spaniel, which I think fits her.**

**Sakura: Both things that Kura said at the vets really are from Robot Chicken, whether that's exactly what was said, we don't know.**

**Kura: Send in more reviews! This should have been out yesterday, but I had to leave school before I could post it. Sorry for the wait people! **


	10. Chapter 9

Yugioh 5 Dogs

**Kura: HEY! New chapter up today!**

**Sakura: You seem…. Happy…. Why?**

**Kura: I dunno…. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to animegal999 who was the only person who suggested what kind of dog Akiza should be!**

**Sakura: Here are the few characters that remain. And just so you know, if you want to make the twin two separate kinds of dogs or the same one, that's okay.**

**Leo and Luna – Beagles, Volpino Italiano **

**Crow – Labrador, black Kai**

**Kalin – Bichon Frise**

**Trudge – Belgian Malinois, German Sheppard  
Minna – Shiba Inu, German Spitz, Shih Tzu**

**Carly – Australian Sheppard, Dalmatian**

**Sherry –**

**Bruno –**

**Dog talking "…" and thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…" and thinking '…'

Chapter 9: Neo Domino Do Show

Jack and Crow stared dumbfounded at the English Cocker Spaniel puppy in Yusei's arms. She had red fur and large brown eyes. Luna and Leo walked in and looked at her.

"Is that…. Akiza?" Luna asked. Yusei nodded and set the puppy down. Akiza sat down and looked at them with a high held head.

**'I don't see why Yusei and Jack felt so odd like this,'** Akiza thought, **'I can make this work…'** She ran off and was caught by Sakura…. Who lacked her wings and Hikari….

**'I wonder where Kura is…'** Akiza looked into Sakura's blue eyes. The human members of the group ran in and saw Sakura with Akiza… no sign of Kura anywhere. They looked at Sakura who smirked as her features softened. Kura soon stood in her place.

"Pretty cool huh? We decided to merge for something I wanna do!" She said. Luna walked up to her and asked, "does it have to do with the dog show?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Everyone looked shocked that that was the reason the two strange females had merged. And what dog show?

"I was hoping…." Luna looked down. Kura and Sakura separated, again shocking the group.

"Go for it, we'll help register you! And Akiza," Sakura gave the Cocker Spaniel a sidelong glance. Luna beamed as the trio… well group of 4 if you counted Akiza even though she's a dog… left to go register for the Neo Domino Dog Show. But first a few stops…

A FEW HOURS LATER

Unlike Yusei and Jack, Akiza made a good dog. She didn't try to bite people, she got through the vet's and groomer's with ease and she enjoyed the dog park. What could go wrong?

AT THE NEO DOMINO DOG SHOW SIGN UP AREA

"NEXT!" A husky man with a balding head said. Luna and Sakura walked up, Kura having once again merged with Sakura. They had Akiza on a leash as they signed up. It was Luna who would show off Akiza in the dog show. The man nodded as they went to the back to start practicing…

BACKSTAGE… OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED AT A DOG SHOW

Luna smiled. It seemed Akiza wanted to win this… lucky for them the show was tomorrow. And they were the last entry.

"She knows the basics," she said, "how about…" She trailed off thinking of a trick the puppy could do other than look really cute. "I'll think of something la-" The lights suddenly turned off.

"WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?"

"I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!"

"IS THIS THE WAY TO THE BATHROOM?!"

The lights turned back on… and all the dogs were missing…

'AKIZA!' Luna ran off screaming the name of her friend. 'No, please this can't be happening!' Scared, she made a quick call…

AT THE GARAGE…

BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING!

"Hello?" Yusei said, "hey Luna. Whoa whoa whoa, calm down. Akiza's what?! Okay, calm down, you don't need to worry. We'll find her. Did you tell… okay, they're already looking, got it. Bye." Yusei turned to his confused comrades, "all the dogs in the dog show are missing… that includes Akiza."

**Kura: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! **

**Sakura: De ja vou…**

**Kura: I said in the summary that they might face the police, and I also mentioned the dog catcher. You'll see what I mean next time on Yugioh 5 Dogs!**

**Sakura: REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

Yugioh 5 Dogs

**Kura: Now for a rescue mission!**

**Sakura: Enjoy and you know the deal about ownership, we own the plot and OCs, nothing else.**

**Leo and Luna – Beagles, Volpino Italiano **

**Crow – Labrador, black Kai**

**Kalin – Bichon Frise**

**Trudge – Belgian Malinois, German Sheppard  
Minna – Shiba Inu, German Spitz, Shih Tzu**

**Carly – Australian Sheppard, Dalmatian**

**Sherry – Silky Terrier**

**Bruno –**

**Dogs talking "…" and thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…" and thinking '…'

Chapter 10: The Dognapper

AKIZA'S POV

I don't understand. One minute Luna was trying to teach me a trick for the dog show and the next thing I knew, I'm stuck in the back of a van, alone, and its cold in here! I just wanted to bite the jackass who took me; I also saw other dogs in cages. My mistake on the whole being alone thing…

**"Oh Luna…."** I looked out the window, hoping to see Yusei, Jack, Kura, Sakura, heck even Sierra would have been nice to see, even if she did start this…

MEANWHILE

Yusei walked around handing pictures of Akiza, or as they called her now, "Aki."

'We'll find you Akiza,' he thought as he got onto his duel runner. He just hoped they'd find the dogs in time…

BACK WITH AKIZA

"ALRIGHT YA MUTTS-"

**'I AM NOT A MUTT!'**

"GET OUTA THE VAN! WE'VE ARRIVED!" A thick voice snapped. All the dogs ran out, but they saw no way out. I glared at the man before me and tried to look for a way out. Nothing. I sighed as we were lead to a room full of cages. Why did this seem… familiar? Then it hit me…

**'THIS IS ONE OF THOSE DOG FIGHTING ARENAS!**' I suddenly felt very scared. It was illegal to fight dogs, in fact, many dogs died in these things. I looked over to a Yorkshire terrier. He backed up as a man walked over to his cage. He was taken out. I was afraid for him and all of us. **'Guys, please hurry…'**

Then, it happened… my collar began to glow slightly….

WITH JACK, CROW, YUSEI AND CO.

The group was frustrated they couldn't find any of the dogs. They weren't able to find Akiza! They-

"AAAAAHHH!" Yusei, Jack and Crow screamed as a pain filled their arms faster than Yusei could say "Let's rev it up!" Sakura and Luna looked at them in concern while Kura just covered her ears to block out the screams. When they finished, the trio of males looked at each other and ran to their duel runners. They then left the three girls and Leo in the garage.

"Should we follow them?" Leo asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No," she said, "I have a feeling…" She left before she could finish her sentence, but her smile said it was something good….

MEANWHILE

Yusei, Jack and Crow finally arrived at the abandoned building. They looked at each other and then at the man inside. He was chuckling as he drank from a bottle of beer. He looked at the pictures of all the dogs. He soon held Akiza's picture and the trio outside growled protectively. They looked at each other, nodded and…

BLAM!

CRASH!

"GACK!" Jack ran up to the man and held him in a choke hold. The man was struggling to breathe and finally passed out due to lack of air. The trio walked around, making sure to call the police as they did…

WITH AKIZA

I hoped that Yorkie was okay. He seemed really young, and I think I saw his owner when we were signing up. A little boy in a wheelchair. His parents said he was born with his legs paralyzed. He must be worried sick over his pet…

"AKIZA?!" A voice called. It sounded like…

**"YUSEI!"** I barked loudly and the other dogs followed my lead. We all barked until…

"There you are!" Crow said with a smile as he and Yusei unlocked all the doors. Yusei picked me up and we headed to the front where our dognapper was in the hands of Trudge and his men. We walked up to him and heard Trudge saying, "Yeah, this guy is wanted for illegal dog fights. He's taken over a million dogs in his career and more than half of them never see their owners again." I looked around and spotted the Yorkie puppy that was the first to go to the arena. I barked and looked at him. Yusei picked him up and we went back to the Neo Domino Dog Show Arena…

AT THE NDDSA (Neo Domino Dog Show Arena)

Luna walked up to the blond boy with blue eyes sitting in a wheelchair.

"You okay?" She asked and the boy shook his head.

"T-they t-took Ch-Choco…" he said.

"Choco?" The boy smiled a bit.

"He's my Yorkie. I called him that because my mom said his eyes looked like chocolate." The two laughed when…

"WE BROUGHT BACK ALL THE DOGS! EVERYONE LINE UP IN A SINGLE- GACK!" The announcer said as several people ran over him. In the end, he had a lot of footprints on his body and face. The boy and Luna looked on as everyone and their dogs were reunited. Luna smiled when Yusei walked over with Akiza and…

"CHOCO!" The boy said as the Yorkie barked and ran over to him.

THE NEXT DAY

"And the winner of the 10th Annual Neo Domino Dog Show is Lucas and Choco!" Everyone at the garage smiled at the little boy and Yorkie as they accepted their price. The boy laughed as Choco licked his face.

**'I'm glad we decided to drop out…'** Akiza thought as she fell asleep…

THE FOLLOWING DAY

Akiza woke up, remembering her little adventure and Choco and Lucas. She chuckled as she heard a scream….

"Uh… guys, I think Yusei just might get his revenge on Kalin for what he put him through when he was a Husky…" Kura said as she walked in with Kalin and Yusei….

**Kura: KALIN GOT HIT NEXT! BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yusei: Can I get my revenge on him now?**

**Sakura: Next chapter. Review!**


	12. BLUE BORDER COLLIE OR BICHON FRISE?

Yugioh 5 Dogs

**Hello people, as you know, Kalin is next, so take a vote now on what he should be. We have two options and only those two. I will NOT ACCEPT any more ideas for him.**

**Bichon Frise-2**

**Blue Border Collie- 2**

**Along with the reviewers who had suggested these, we also picked which one. Personally, I see him more a Border Collie (Sakura). But this does have HUMOR, kinda the resaon I made Jack a Jackhuahua... and I say Bichon Frise, because they sometimes remind me of sheep, cotton candy, puff balls, cotton balls, stuffing...*continues listing white fluffy things*(Kura)**

**Next chapter will be up when the first dog to reach 5 votes appears! Until mext time!**

**-Kura&Sakura-**


	13. Chapter 11

Yugioh 5 Dogs

Kura: Hello people!

Sakura: We finally have the results for what Kalin should be.

Kura: Here they are! Bichon Frise- 3

Blue Border Collie-5

Kura: WINNER! THE BLUE BORDER COLLIE?

Sakura: Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Blue Border Collie

Everyone looked at Kalin. He had turned into a... Blue Border Collie. He glared at Yusei, who had a huge smirk on his face that screamed, 'revenge' and it creeped everyone out. Yusei and revenge... why did they have the feeling they would have to protect Kalin from him?

Kura smiled as she whispered in Yusei's ears. His eyes widened and he smirked some more.

"Let's go Bloo!"* He saidd as he lead Bloo, as he now called Kalin.

'What the hell...' Everyone thought. Yusei ignored their looks as they were giving him. Kura smiled as she skipped behind him. The others followed them, hoping that whatever Yusei was planning, Kura didn't do something to make it worse for them.

"So, where to after the vet and groomers?" Kura asked Yusei. He looked at her and wondered where they could go. Thwy went to the dog park and Dog Show... so, now what?

"How about we goto the mountains for a skiing trip?"Sakura asked. Yusei smiled and nodded. The others looked at each other and hoped nothing would gp wrong...

Kura: Meh, I'll end here.

Sakura: Review!

Kura: This is dedicated to both yugioh-RULEZ-101 and BTRHenderson31 for their suggestions.


	14. Chapter 12

Yugioh 5 Dogs

Kura: Hi! New chapter, new adventure!

Sakura: We head to slopes today, so enjoy!

Kura:And remember, there are still some people who need to turn into dogs! So get to voting! Next up is...

Sakura: Gonna be revealed at the end.

Chapter 12: Hit the Slopes

Everyone smiled as they drove up to the mountain. Yusei smirked at Bloo, AKA, Kalin, who was asleep on his lap. Everyonebut three felt sorry for them. Guess who the trio were...

Okay, it was Yusei, Sakura and Kura.

"So," Kura said, "Yusei, do you know how to ski?"

Yusei chuckled, "sorta." Kura shrugged while Kalin growled. She glared at him and held up a hand to her neck, which made it glow softly. Sakura rolle her eyes and sighed. When they finally arrived, they quickly seperated to do different things. Akiza, Luna and Sakura went ice skating, Crow and Jack went snowboaring, leaving Yusei, Bruno, Kura and Kalin. Kura held up a pink vest and smirked. Bruno bit his hand to keep from laughing as Yusei put it on Kalin. He was smirkimg the whole time. The group then headed tp their room. They made hot chocolate and started a fire.

"Hey, can I do something?" Kura asked. Yusei nodded and Bruno shrugged. Kura smiled as she skipped over to Kalin and held up... a bottle of bright bright pink nail polish. She grinned evilly and shook the bottle. She then pounced on Kalin and hugged him to her chest, laughing as she painted his nails. She then dragged him over to her bed and pulled out some pink ribbon and tied it around his neck. Yusei walked over and did something unexpected, he fell to floor, clutching his sides in laughter. Bruno looked over and joined him in his mirth.

"Hello? Yusei? Bruno? Kura?" Jack and the others walked in to the chaos. Not knowing what to do, they decided to join in the laughter.

Kura: ^_^

Sakura: That was fun. Review! Next up is gonna be... BRUNO! So send in suggestions or vote on any that are opted, if there are any.


End file.
